Cloud and the Mysterious Treasure Chest
by kurosaki65
Summary: It's about Cloud.He finds a Treasure Chest.It sucks Cloud in...Was it all Kadaj's doing?Then..What happens?Note: This story is based on the characters as CHIBI version. So they might sound childish, why not read it?
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Endless Thoughts **

It was a long day. Cloud was walking towards his motor bike after a hard days work, trying to re-cap previous events that happened the night before. All Cloud could remember was that he and Kadaj were arguing, and that argument ended up in a BIG fight. With that, Kadaj was thrown out of the house and Tifa had slammed the front door shut in front of his face. Unfortunately, Vincent ended up coming to play with Marlene, as he promised her that he would take her up high into the sky for that night.

Still wandering in thought, Cloud realized that he would be late coming home if he didn't get moving. But before coming home, Cloud decided to find Kadaj and try to set things straight. Taking out the keys, Cloud pressed the 'unlock' button and jumped onto his bike. He pulled his goggles from his neck to his eyes and wore them. Switching on his bike, he turned the accelerator on, making the bike roar, then taking off, as his bike sped on the road at great speed, looking for Kadaj.

**Trap**

It was a late autumn's night when Kadaj was thrown out of the house by Tifa. On his bike, Kadaj rode stiffly alongside Loz and Yazoo.  
"Hey Kadaj, where are we going?" Loz asked.  
"Don't ask questions," snapped Yazoo.  
"Don't ask questions," mimicked Loz.  
"Shut up both of you!" roared Kadaj.

The two men fell quiet.  
"Yes sir," they both replied.  
Kadaj gave the two men a glare from his bike then shifted his head back onto the road.  
"Now, you two quickly follow me so we could get this done and over with," he said. "I've got some business I've gotta do before my Nii-san gets back from work."

Loz and Yazoo both looked at each other from their bikes and nodded.  
"Okay," Loz said, with a smile on his face.

**Pitt**

Riding home after hours looking for Kadaj, Cloud made his way through the intersection of the two borders, linking Edge with the dry lands. The sun was just setting, and Cloud yawned inside his bike helmet.  
"Where the bloody hell are you, Kadaj?" he muttered.

Even though, Cloud didn't hear a reply, his eyes were suddenly locked onto a small red object on the side of the road. Wandering what the object was, Cloud pulled and shifted his goggles down onto his neck. Cloud bent over and peered closely and carefully at it. It was red, with a touch of gold around the sides with a slight touch of black in the corners. There was no lock in the front and there were strange odd markings that were on the rim of the box.

It took a while for Cloud to realize that it was a chest.  
"Let's bring you home, shall we?" Cloud said, placing both hands on the side of the chest, bringing it towards his chest. But as Cloud brought the chest towards himself, the chest lid flew wide open, and a burst of white light concealed itself around Cloud.

"What the..." gasped Cloud, before he fell into a white pit, that was soon covered by secures.


	2. Chapter 4,5,6

**New World**

Cloud woke with a start. His head spun and his goggles were broken.  
"Aww man!" he cried. "These were just NEW pair of goggles that I've just bought!!"  
Sulking for a while, Cloud got up from where he laid, looking up at the sky. It was bright, where the sun shone happily and the flowers grew on healthy land. But then, out of the mist, Cloud suddenly saw gray clouds, swarming in like a pack of black sheep. The cloud moved so fast, Cloud thought it was only his imagination. But that turned up to be reality. Thunder roared out of no where and Cloud saw lightning strike directly in front of him. Looking for shelter, Cloud made his way past trees and odd looking things. 

Out of no where, there, standing in the middle of the dark green patch of grass was a shelter. Cloud saw it at first glance and ran straight to it, without thinking.  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked. 

Cloud cocked his head up and looked at the sky once more, not knowing that the figure that had risen was a familiar face.  
"Ka...daj?" he said. 

The figure in the sky was indeed Kadaj, Cloud's Brother.  
He laughed. A laugh of an evil villain who had just succeeded in winning its victory.  
"Nii-san!!" Kadaj boomed from the sky.  
He laughed once more. A heavy, deep, some what bitter laugh.  
"What is it?" spat Cloud from below. "Did you..."  
"Yes it was ME!" Kadaj said happily. "Are you enjoying your new world now, Nii-san? It's beautiful isn't it?" 

Then, once again, Kadaj laughed. When he stopped, he bent down, looking at his older brother with evil eyes.  
"Try and find your way out of THIS one!" he said, snarling. "Oh wait, you CAN'T!" 

Then, Kadaj laughed again. Cloud sighed and looked up at his brother.  
"Can't find a good way of getting rid of me so you put me in this world aye? Well, get ready coz I am coming back sooner or later!" 

"HAHAHAHA!!! TRY TO NII-SAN!" Kadaj laughed.  
And with that, Kadaj disappeared from the sky, leaving the sky looking black and red.

**Findings**

As Cloud walked over to the extremely large boulder to sit on, the clouds eased and the sun started to appear. Humming while rocking to find a reasonable answer to exit this world, Cloud wandered what had happened to that pretty red chest he had discovered.  
"I wander what happened to that red chest I found," he said to himself.  
Getting up from where he sat, Cloud started to walk off, looking for the red chest. 

In the nearby woods, Cloud found strange markings of a few tree branches and trunks.  
"I wander what these markings mean?" he wandered out loud.  
Taking a closer look at these markings, Cloud realized that they were the same markings on the chest.  
"HEY!" Cloud exclaimed. "These markings were on the chest! Maybe these odd markings have something to do with all this." 

Touching the odd markings, Cloud thought he felt a strange aura near by. He turned around quickly and stood there...listening.  
"Hmm..." he said. "I wander... This feeling is just too familiar..."  
And by this, Cloud heard noises, hiding in the bushes near by. He walked over and poked it with a nearby stick he found. 

"Oww!!" a muffled voice said angrily.  
Cloud bent over and looked closely.   
It was a man, with long white hair. It took a while for Cloud to realize who the man was. 

"SEPHIROTH???" Cloud exclaimed.  
Sephiroth turned his gaze to Cloud, and sneered at him.  
"Humph," was all he said.  
"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked. "I thought you only lived through Kadaj."  
"I can live through anyone I like to!" sneered Sephiroth. "And I can also live by myself!" 

Cloud eyed Sephiroth closely, and decided to ask.  
"So what were you doing? Looking at me behind those bushes?"  
"I wasn't looking...I was about to EAT YOU!!"  
And with that, Sephiroth pounced at Cloud, biting his shoulder in deep. 

"Oww oww owwwwwww!!!" wailed Cloud. "Lemmi go NOW!! I...I'll make you something to eat if you find ingredients for me!!"  
With that, Sephiroth let go and muffled an 'okay'.  
"Good. Now go off and get something for me to cook."

**Friend or Foe?**

As Cloud stirred the stew, Sephiroth ate, and ate, and ate.  
"Jeez, how long haven't you eaten?" questioned Cloud.  
Sephiroth kept on eating, ignoring Cloud as he slurped into his meal.  
"...Okay then," said Cloud, taking in some stew for himself. 

After eating the stew Cloud had made, Sephiroth threw away his dishes. He stared at Cloud and didn't smile.  
"I don't expect thanks from you," Cloud said bitterly. "By all means, you are my worse enemy!"  
"Humph," was all Sephiroth said.  
Cloud shrugged and got to his feet.  
"Well, I'll be not be seeing you later then," he said.  
"You're looking for the red chest aren't you?" Sephiroth said.  
Cloud turned around and stared at him.  
"Yea...How did you know?"  
"I'm looking for it too," he said.  
"Really?" Cloud questioned.  
Sephiroth glared at him without a smile.  
"Oh okay then," Cloud said walking off. 

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and got up.  
"I know where it is," he said deeply.  
Cloud turned around again and looked at him.  
"Then why don't you go get it?"  
"I can't," he said. "I need some..." and with that, he stopped. Then he continued bitterly, "Assistance."  
Cloud stared at him astounded.  
"Ass...Assistance?" he asked.  
Sephiroth then glared at Cloud once more.  
"Oh okay I gotcha." 

There was then a long pause.  
"I guess you want me to come and help you get the red chest then?" Cloud said suddenly.  
Sephiroth then once again glared at Cloud.  
"Okay okay!" whined Cloud. "I'll come with you and retrieve the chest, but promise me you stop glaring at me! It's intimidating you know!"  
"I won't promise, but if you keep asking ridiculous questions then you're IT." 

With that, Sephiroth then stared into the sky and gave a loud, deep, laugh. 


	3. Chapter 7,8,9

**Inside the Chest part 1**

As Sephiroth led the way to the hidden chest, Cloud walked slowly behind him.  
"Hurry," Sephiroth would always mutter, as they walked through thick trees and thorny bushes.  
After a few hours of walking, Sephiroth stopped as they reached a waterfall.  
"Wow!" gasped Cloud. "It's so beautiful!"  
Sephiroth gave a disgusting look and muttered, "This way."  
Cloud followed Sephiroth quickly behind, as they both walked into the waterfall.   
Wet as a fish, Cloud shook himself dry. Far ahead, Sephiroth kept on walking, leaving Cloud behind.  
"Wait up!" Cloud shouted.  
"Hurry," came a deep reply.  
Cloud finally caught up with Sephiroth. There, in front of them, was a red chest.  
"And...You say you need an assistant?" questioned Cloud.  
"Open it," Sephiroth demanded. He glared at Cloud, giving him the same intimidating stare.  
Cloud obeyed and opened the box. 

Suddenly, a flash of white light filled the cave.  
"What the..." Cloud began.  
As the light calmed down, Cloud stared into the chest. He dug in deep and pulled out something soft.  
"A...a Cow costume?" he said.  
Sephiroth dug into the chest and pulled out another pair of costume. It was a Samurai's outfit.  
"Wear it," said Sephiroth.  
"W...WHAT?" shrieked Cloud.  
"I SAID WEAR IT!"  
"But you have a Samurai's outfit! Can't I..."  
Sephiroth then glared at Cloud, indicating him to shut up.  
"Okay I'll wear this. But don't you dare say anything!"

**Inside the Chest part 2**

Walking in the dry lands in the next day, Cloud walked in his cow costume.  
"How the hell did we end up in the dry lands?" he whined.  
"Atmosphere changes according to the bastard up there," Sephiroth said, pointing to the sky.  
"You mean... Kadaj can set out the atmosphere here?" questioned Cloud.  
"Yes. And he can do a lot of other things to. That is why; we have to wear these outfits."  
Cloud groaned and stamped his feet.  
"You mean I have to wear this cow costume 24/7?"  
"Not necessarily," replied Sephiroth. "The outfit changes according to the chest. And since we have the chest right here, it will give us new outfits to change into. Now if we are lucky, we don't have to stay in these clothes," inquired Sephiroth. "So right now I want you to shut up so we can reach the Final Destination."  
Cloud looked down and obeyed, and they both continued to walk. 

Hours passed as the two of them walked through the dry lands of just sand. The sun was ragging hot, and Cloud was starting to get thirsty.  
"I'm thirsty," he said.  
Sephiroth ignored him ad walked on.  
"Hey..."  
"Shut up and drink your own milk!" he snapped.  
"Ewwww!! I can't do that!"  
"You're a cow, aren't you?"  
"I'm in a cow uniform!" Cloud said angrily.  
"Then if you don't want to drink you own milk, SHUT UP!" Sephiroth roared.  
Cloud fell silent instantly.  
Sephiroth suddenly stopped halfway, and bent down. He placed the chest onto the sandy floor and watched it.  
Then, he opened it. 

As he opened the red chest, blue light covered the sky. Then, the whole atmosphere changed, placing the two men in a dark, night sky.  
"Now what did you do?" sighed Cloud.  
"We are in the 9th Dimension," Sephiroth said, looking around. "If we enter the correct door, we shall end up in the Final Destination. From there, we can leave this disgusting happy place."  
"Oh, okay!" Cloud said happily. "So," he began once again, "which is the correct door to enter?"

**The Right Path**

(Cloud and Sephiroth somehow got changed back into their normal clothes... o ) 

Standing in front 10 different doorways, Cloud and Sephiroth stood side by side staring at the doors.  
"So...which one is it?" asked Cloud.  
"If we enter the wrong door we are all doom."  
"THATS A VERY NICE WAY TO PUT IT!!" shrieked Cloud.  
Sephiroth ignored Cloud and went on. "So we must enter the CORRECT door to get to the Final Destination."  
"So...each door leads to some place different?" Cloud asked.  
Sephiroth clenched his hands and closed his eyes. He ignored Cloud and walked towards one door.

"Heyy!!!" shouted Cloud. "How do you know that's the right door?"  
"Do YOU have another choice of what door to enter?" he asked.  
"Well...no I don't," Cloud confessed. "But can't we talk about things before we start opening doors?"  
"We can only open 1 door in every 3 years," Sephiroth said.  
"Th...3 years?! Well that adds on that we should wait till we are SURE of what door to open!!!"  
"But we don't have the time," Sephiroth growled. "These doors will vanish in precisely 3hrs from 30 minutes ago. We don't have much time. So we are going through THIS door!" 

And with that, Sephiroth took a step forward towards the door in front if him.  
"Noooooooo!!!" shouted Cloud, and took hold of his arm.  
Sephiroth stared at him and smirked.  
"Which one then?" he questioned.  
"This one!" Cloud said after a long pause.  
"Okay," Sephiroth said.  
He took a step forwards and placed his right hand on the door knob.  
"W...wait! How can you be so sure that I've chosen the right door?"  
"Well..." he began to say, "I've been in this ass world for 9 years now. When I saw you fall into this world, I at least thought you would make a good dinner...But you don't."  
Cloud shrank back, thinking that soon Sephiroth would eat him.  
"And I don't care if I stayed in this ass world at all. I at least want to kill that bastard Kadaj first, and then probably go to hell."  
Cloud stared in amusement.  
"Oh okay then," was all Cloud said. 

"So...shall we proceed?" Cloud said after a moment of quietness.  
Without a word, Sephiroth placed his hand on the door knob once again, and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 10,11,12

**Room**

It took at least 20 seconds for Cloud to realize where he was. It was a white room, with nothing in it except for him and Sephiroth.  
"Where the hell are we?" asked Cloud.  
"We are in the Final Destination," replied Sephiroth.  
Cloud stared blankly at the whole room, looking around.  
"So...this is the Final Destination you kept on mentioning," Cloud said.  
Sephiroth did not answer straight away, but he did after a few moments pause.  
"Something is wrong," he said.  
"W...what is wrong?" asked Cloud.  
Sephiroth walked straight and later disappeared.  
"S...s...Sephiroth?" Cloud called out. "W...where are you?"  
A hand then grabbed Cloud from behind. Cloud turned around and jerked backwards.  
"Holy Mother..." Cloud was then cut off by Sephiroth.  
"There is no where out of here," he said cocking his head upwards.   
"Then... how do we get out of here?" asked Cloud.  
"Use your head this time ass hole," Sephiroth muttered.  
Cloud looked at Sephiroth and shrugged. Then he walked away from Sephiroth to find a way out.

**The Final Destination**

After hours stuck in the white closed in room, Cloud gave up and sat where he stood. Sephiroth walked over and sighed for the first time in Clouds life time.  
"No way out huh?" sighed Cloud to Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth mumbled something but Cloud didn't catch it.  
"Hey...where did that chest go that you were holding?" asked Cloud.  
"It's right here," Sephiroth replied, giving the chest to Cloud.  
Cloud looked at the chest and opened it. Inside, there was a sheet of paper. On that sheet of paper, were a few symbols.  
"Do you know what these symbols mean?" asked Cloud, showing the paper to Sephiroth.  
"No," he said after a quick glance.  
"Hmm," thought Cloud.  
He looked at the symbols hard, trying to remember if he had learned any of these during his child-hood days.  
"Oh my goodness!!" Cloud shouted, jumping to his feet. "These symbols! These are the english alphabet! I remember studying english back in those days..."  
"Well...since you CAN read English...TRANSLATE THEM." Sephiroth said furiously.  
"Okay okay. Just leave me to be. I am still rusty at it..." 

After 7 whole hours reading the 3 line text on the paper, Cloud finally got what it said.  
"Hey, listen to this: In order for you to leave this place, One shall battle and One shall die. One shall be reborn and fight for freedom. One shall be humiliated by others and One shall work together..."  
"What a load of rubbish!!" Sephiroth said.  
"NO!! Not a load of rubbish!!" Cloud protested. "Look! It's a hint. It says, 'One shall battle and One shall die.' This is not coming yet but look at the other sentences. 'One shall be reborn and fight for freedom.' Doesn't this line remind you of you, Sephiroth? Didn't YOU get reborn and fight for freedom in this world? And the next line, 'One shall be humiliated by others and One shall work together...' This line indicates you humiliating me by wearing that cow costume and by you wanting to work with me! It all adds up!" Cloud said happily. 

Sephiroth was quiet and finally said,  
"But what about the first sentence? It said 'One shall battle and One shall die...When is that going to happen?"  
There was then a grumble in the sky.  
"I think...we are going to find that out sooner than later!" Cloud said, pointing to the purplish-blackish clouds that suddenly came in.  
As the two men watched waiting as the clouds came in, Sephiroth let out a laugh which scared Cloud in a way, but Cloud, also knew, that he would soon be going home.

**The Fight part 1**

As the clouds swarmed in, Cloud and Sephiroth stood were they were standing. Sephiroth looked high into the clouds, and Cloud just frowned.  
"Looks like we are about to meet someone we all know," Sephiroth muttered.  
Cloud looked straight up into the sky. The purple colour was fading, and the blackness was taking over. Then, a ray of 3 white lights flashed in front of Cloud and Sephiroth. And, standing side by side with the boss in the middle stood Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo. 

"Hahaha..." Kadaj laugh pleasantly. "So you actually DID find a way out after all. Well...GOING TOO!!" Then he laughed again.  
"What do you mean?" Sephiroth growled.  
"Well, the two of you still haven't figured the first sentence yet. 'One shall fight and One shall die.'"  
Then, Kadaj laughed. Followed by his laugh came Yazoo then Loz.  
"So...which one of you shall battle, and which one of you shall die?" he questioned. "Nii-san," he said. "Shall it be you or Sephiroth?"  
Sephiroth looked at Kadaj and growled.  
"How DARE you compare me with that insolent, fool-headed ass hole!!" he roared. 

Sephiroth ran at full speed, drawing out his sword that was on his side.  
"How the hell did he draw out his sword?" thought Cloud.  
"This is battle time!!!!" came a squeaky voice from above.  
Cloud looked up and saw 2 ghostly figures floating in the sky.  
"Waaaaaah!!!!" Cloud shrieked. "GHOSTS!!!"  
"Ahh...we are not ghost, but spirits of the Final Destination. Those who died in this part shall join us!!"  
Cloud stared blankly at the two ghostly figures, still floating high above him.  
"And, to help you, we can give you your weapons back from the world above!" 

Cloud looked down at his hands, and then he reached back and felt his back. There, he could feel his sword handle.  
"If you or Sephiroth could defeat Kadaj, we are all free!" one of the ghostly figure squealed.  
Cloud looked back at the two ghostly figures and nodded.  
"Okay," he said. "I shall go, and defeat Kadaj...once, again."


	5. Chapter 13,14,15

**The Fight part 2**

Cloud walked quickly up into the battle. Sephiroth was already slashing his way through Loz and Yazoo to get Kadaj. But these two, just had new tactics and new and improved movements to try out.  
"YOU BASTARD!!" roared Sephiroth. "I am coming to KILL YOU if Cloud doesn't!!"  
Kadaj laughed.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU?? KILL ME?? YOU HAVE TRIED 3 TIMES ALREADY OVER THE PAST 9 YEARS AND YOU THINK NOW YOU CAN KILL ME???"  
Sephiroth slashed through Loz and Yazoo, making them fly back far.  
"I've NEVER come this far you son of a Bitch!" Sephiroth swore. "You came to ME to humiliate me in front of those two jerks!!" he said, pointing to Loz and Yazoo. 

Kadaj laughed again.  
"Come on boys!" he said. "You guys can destroy Sephiroth for me!! Entertain me by CRUSHING HIM!!"  
"Oh goodie!!" Loz announce happily.  
"You retard..." Yazoo sympathized.  
Loz and Yazoo then got into place, drawing out their weapons.  
"READY???" Loz called out.  
Sephiroth stood there, staring straight at the two low life jerks in front of him.  
"Ehehe... I guess that's a YES!"  
And with that, both Loz and Yazoo ran at full speed towards Sephiroth. 

Then, out of the blue, came a gash of white light. Standing still on one side stood Yazoo, and on the other stood Sephiroth.  
"ARGH!" Yazoo called out. "Loz!!!"  
Loz had ran too fast and got caught in the white blast. Now, all that was left of Loz was his head covered with blood with an expression of 'holy shit' and his body which was also covered with blood.  
"LOZ!!" cried Yazoo.  
"Oh you PATHETIC FOOL!" Kadaj shouted.  
He came up to them, took a red odd looking feather (phoenix down) and gave it to the dead Loz. He then placed it on Loz' chest and then...Loz glowed bright white. He flashed, and there, standing differently to the previous Loz, stood the new Loz.  
"AHAHA!!" Loz cheered. "You bought me back to life!!" he said cheerfully.  
Kadaj sighed and shook his head.  
"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!" he roared. "KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**The Fight part 3**

THE FIGHT PRT 3... FINALLY GOING TO FIGHT FOR REAL --- squeaky voice. 

Cloud stood ready, side by side next to Sephiroth, sword his hand.  
"Ahh..." Kadaj said. "Hahaaa. I guess, we shall battle now should we?" Kadaj commented.  
"Yea..." Cloud replied.  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!?!" growled Sephiroth.  
"ARGGHHH!!!" They all yelled, as they charged up to each other.  
Then... CLASH!!!! 

Sephiroth clashed in to Kadaj, while Cloud took on Loz and Yazoo. 

After a while of fighting and getting no where at all, Cloud had an idea. He grinned and giggled softly.  
"Hey..." Loz said pointing at Cloud. "What are you laughing at?"  
Cloud looked at Loz and giggled more. Yazoo stared at Cloud.  
"Hey," he said. "What's so funny?"  
"OMG!!!" Cloud shrieked. "BEHIND YOU!! KADAJ'S HEAD HAD BEEN CHOPPED OFF!!!!"  
Loz and Yazoo immediately turned around. As they turned around, Cloud ran up as fast as he could and placed a micro bug on the two of them.  
"What the...HIS HEAD DID NOT GET CHOPPED OFF!!" yelled Loz.  
Cloud laughed even more.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Cloud called out, metres away from Loz and Yazoo.  
"Huh?" they both said. And, as quick as a flick, the micro bug went into flames, setting the to men on fire.  
"ARRRGGHHH!!!" they both screamed, running around in circles.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Cloud from afar. 

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with Kadaj doing the same thing. Cloud was on the floor, laughing his head off, rolling around with his head in his knees.  
"Pity..." Sephiroth mumbled looking at Cloud.  
"Yea..." agreed Kadaj, raising his sword high above his head.

**The Final Fight **

"SEPHIROTH!!" cried Cloud.  
"HAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Kadaj once again.  
"Grrrr..." growled Cloud.  
"Sooo...I end up fighting YOU now huh?"  
"Yea... and you are going to pay for playing DIRTY!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! TRY ME NII-SAN!" 

Cloud and Kadaj, ran towards each other, sword in their hand.  
They ran up to each other, and collided, making bright white light that surrounded the whole area. Swords were being clashed and little bit of laughter came into the air. 

"Hahahaa..." huffed Kadaj, holding his stomach.  
Cloud was just huffing and puffing loudly.  
"You god damn just got more stubborn!" Cloud said with a smile. "But...you're weak. And weak...you shall always BE!!" 

Cloud then raised his sword high, and quickly brought it down, gashing it through Kadaj's shoulder.


	6. Final two chapters  16,17

**End**

After healing Sephiroth, Cloud got up and took another phoenix down for himself. Kadaj was gasping for air as Loz and Yazoo rushed around getting water from a nearby water hole.  
"KADAJ!" yelled out Loz.  
"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!!" rasped Kadaj from where he laid.  
"WE ARE COMING!!!" Yazoo called out from the water hole. He had a red, orangey coloured feather.  
Cloud watched as the two men ran to Kadaj to revive him. 

"So...it looks like they DO care about you Kadaj..." Cloud muttered.  
"What are you muttering about?" moaned Sephiroth, tilting his head up from the ground.  
"WAAH!" gasped Cloud, pushing Sephiroth back down onto the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" he yelled.  
"You're hurt badly and I couldn't fully heal your wounds. So, stay still as I fix you!" scowled Cloud.  
Sephiroth stared at Cloud, who was sitting next to him.  
"Don't bother," he said getting up.  
"Waah..?" 

Sephiroth got up slowly and walked over to Kadaj. Kadaj was lying still, groaning out loud.  
"OMG!!" yelled Loz. "His left arm is GONE!!"  
"Well DUUUUH!!" Yazoo said. "Cloud DID chop it off didn't he?"  
"I wasn't looking coz I was still on fire..."  
"YOU MORONS!!" shouted Kadaj. "FIND MY MISSING LIMB ALREADY!!"  
"Y...yess sir!!" Loz and Yazoo both said.  
The two men then got up to search for Kadaj's left arm. 

Cloud walked up to Sephiroth, holding the red chest under his arm.  
"So now what?" Cloud asked.  
"We wait for the others," replied Sephiroth.  
"Oh yea... them." 

A ray of different coloured lights filled the air, coming to the ground. Red, blue, pink, green... the colours go on. Then, after a few minutes, the colours faded, and, standing under each ray of light, were people. They looked around and smiled, laughed, and cheered. Then, they walked up to Cloud and Sephiroth.  
"Three cheers to the hero CLOUD and assistant SEPHIROTH!!" an old man shouted.  
"A...assistant...?" questioned Sephiroth. He glared at the old man, but the old man just laughed. "How DARE you..."  
"Three cheers!!" the old man shouted again.  
The air was then filled with cheers.  
"We can all go home now!!" Cloud said happily.  
"Yes we can!" young woman indicated. 

Cloud smiled and looked at the red chest.  
"Now...I just have to open it, right?" he asked.  
Sephiroth mumbled a yes. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and smiled. Then, he placed his right hand on the handle of the chest. Then, he lifted it open, and the same white light took everyone in the area, home.

**FINISH**

Cloud was at home, drinking coffee. Tifa was pacing, Sephiroth sat directly opposite Cloud just staring, Loz and Yazoo were outside doing gardening, and Kadaj, kept on staring at his lost limb.  
"I...I don't BELIEVE this!" exclaimed Tifa. "You suddenly disappeared, then...you reappear with...with THESE FOUR?! YOU KNOW THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM IN THIS HOUSE FOR...FOUR MORE PEOPLE!!"  
"T...Tifa. Calm down. Sephiroth isn't staying long, and Kadaj is probably going to kill me later on..."  
"URGH! IT DOESN'T MATTER!! WHERE IS THE CHEST ANYWAY??" shouted Tifa impatiently.  
"Right here..." Cloud said, feeling for the chest that was meant to be besides him.  
"Cloud..." Tifa said smoothly. "Where is the chest?" 

Cloud looked around rapidly for it.  
"I...I swear it was next to me!!" confessed Cloud.  
"Well...it's not there is it? SO WHERE IS IT??"  
"Tifa!" a soft voice suddenly interrupted the conversation.  
Tifa turned around and saw Marlene standing holding something red in her hands.  
"What is it, Marlene?" she said softly.  
"I...I found this box on the table...and I took it into my room. So...then I opened it, and there was a sheet of paper. And...on that paper..."  
Marlene then looked down and swallowed her saliva.  
"Little girl..." Sephiroth said deeply.  
Marlene looked up, eyes wide.  
"Y...y...yes?" she said.  
"What did the paper say?" he asked.  
Marlene looked down once more and swallowed her saliva once again. 

"The paper said, 'What is you favourite thing to do, while you are bored?'"  
"So what did you write?" asked Sephiroth.  
"Drawing," she said.  
The chest in her hands then rumbled, and soon everyone heard a soft click.  
Loz and Yazoo walked into the room, with happy smiles on their faces. But when they saw everyone's expressions, they froze.  
Everyone looked at the chest in Marlene's hands. It growled softly, then, the lid flew right open, and a new white light took everyone in the room... away. 

Cloud woke up with a start.  
"CLOUD!! CLOUD WAKE UP!!!"  
It was Tifa.  
"WHERE ARE WE!!" she shrieked.  
"I dunno..." mumbled Cloud.  
"We are in a new world in this chest...again," replied Sephiroth.  
"A...AGAIN?!?!" shouted Cloud getting up.  
Sephiroth nodded.  
"Then why is it all white?" Marlene said.  
Sephiroth looked down for a moment, and then he looked back up.  
"Because the questionnaire you just filled is the new world inside the chest," he concluded.  
"You mean..." Kadaj said.  
"Yes. In order to get any where, we have to DRAW our way through!" 

And with that final sentence, there was a glow of 7 different colours lying on the ground. The 7 of them walked up too it, and picked up a colour each.  
"What's this?" Tifa asked.  
"The only thing that can lead us to a way out!" Cloud said smiling. 

Kadaj groaned. Sephiroth laughed. Tifa and Marlene stayed quite. Loz and Yazoo looked uneasy.  
"Looks like we have to go to the Final Destination again!" said Cloud with a smile.  
"Yea...I guess so," replied Sephiroth, once again. 

THE END!!!


End file.
